


【授权翻译】Grief Counselling 13

by Aozakichion



Category: BakuDeku - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozakichion/pseuds/Aozakichion
Kudos: 13





	【授权翻译】Grief Counselling 13

Chapter 13 你承认了？

“如果你们两个想在晚饭之前放松一下，那么就自便吧，”引子点了点自己的脸，“你们进来的时候看上去都很疲惫。”

绿谷慌乱地抬起手去摸自己的脸。

啊，对。就在他的脸边上，还有一块干掉的口水印。绿谷的妈妈观察力真是相当了得啊。爆豪暗自窃笑道。

“你没想强迫他们俩跟我们这些老年人一起逛街，对吧引子？这么长时间没见了，我还以为你会更倾向于给他们俩上点刑呢。我反正已经准备好了一卡车的问题等着审问胜己了。”她恶狠狠地盯着爆豪。没有什么蛛丝马迹能够逃离他妈妈的眼睛，而先前他放纵自我的那一小小瞬间，就已经够她下判断了。

**她已经知道了些什么。**

“我觉得那些事情可以留到晚饭后说。”引子善意的请求没有让爆豪觉得好过多少，他今天晚上应该很难捱了。

绿谷对她们说过失陪之后，爆豪就跟着他去了他的房间。在一起长大的日子里，爆豪来这里的次数远没有绿谷去他家那样频繁。这主要是因为在他们小时候，爆豪鲜少需要自己去寻找玩伴，其他的孩子总是对他趋之若鹜。

他看着自己面前的那扇门，被一块欧尔麦特主题的装饰板给吸引了目光。上面写着“Izuku”，它被挂在一根钉得很深的钉子上。

“我感觉你的装饰风格数十年如一日的毫无长进。”

绿谷冲他板起脸。“是啊。但不许取笑我，自从我们毕业之后，我就一直没再动过它了。”他打开了门，两人一起走了进去。

爆豪把房间里的一切尽收眼底，然后展现出了介乎于佩服和嫌弃之间的眼神。“天，他的脸还真是……哪儿都有。等到他翘辫子之后，我都可以直接到这个房间来祈愿了，因为这简直就是个正规祠堂，而且保留了他最佳的偶像形象。”

“我说了不要拿这件事开玩笑！”绿谷扑通一声一屁股坐到了自己的床上。

“我的意思不是说自从我上一次来到现在这里什么都没有变，”爆豪用脚戳了戳地上的一套哑铃，“现在这儿有更多的健身器材了。”他向前倾去，一只手按在绿谷大腿边的床垫上。“床也比以前大了点。”

绿谷的目光在爆豪的脸和半开的门之间游移着，他嘴唇上的每一道纹路都在传达着他的心神不宁。

爆豪得意地笑了一下，然后挪开了身子，在他旁边坐了下来。“想什么呢，小色鬼？你是觉得我打算在双方家长都在客厅里的时候，在你童年的卧室里对你做点什么吗？”

一个柔软的东西扇到了他脸上。“你这个混蛋！”爆豪从绿谷的手里把枕头扯了出来，丢到了他们身后。绿谷的鼻子因为紧张皱成一团，他的雀斑都挤到一块儿去了。

爆豪在床上换了个姿势，伸长了自己的腿，把头枕在绿谷的大腿上，创造了一个绝佳的视角来观察那人紧张不安的面庞。“你想什么呢？”

绿谷的手指紧张地在爆豪的头发里穿行着。爆豪向着他的手贴了过去，这让绿谷对于这样的接触感到更舒服了些。“几乎都是你。”

爆豪戏谑道：“显而易见。我什么时候不被所有人惦记着了？具体点，想我什么呢。”

绿谷转了转眼珠，但他没办法管住他自己的嘴。“现在在我的脑子里有大把跟你有关的事情。要我一件一件讲出来大概会有点难，也比较混乱。”

“听起来会是一段不错的时光。”爆豪冲他满意地哼哼。

“啊，就像这样！其中一样就是你像这样讲话或者做事。”

“完全不知道你在说什么。”

绿谷挂上了一种怀疑人生的表情。“我开始有点烦玩这种游戏了。我甚至不知道为什么我要同意开始，也不知道为什么我 **还在继续** 这个游戏。我们好像从来就没有明确地制定过什么规则。那我又为什么还要弯弯绕绕含糊其辞地讲话？”

爆豪轻声笑了：“什么，你是说调情吗？”

绿谷瞠目结舌地低头看他。“你承认了？”

“我为什么不承认？这已经很明显了不是吗？”

绿谷停下抚摸爆豪头发的手好让自己能摆出思考时的姿势。“是你先提到这件事的，但为什么我感觉自己还是输了？”

“因为你想太多了。”爆豪坐起身，勾住绿谷的脖子向后倒去，倒到四分之一的地方，他就把自己的嘴唇压在了绿谷的唇上。这个吻不是很深，但是也绝不是蜻蜓点水。纯粹就是两张嘴碰在一起的自然感觉。但是这样亲密的接触已经足够将兴奋的热量传达到爆豪身体的每一角落。

等到他终于放开的时候，绿谷的脑袋看起来已经不属于他自己了——他眼睛圆睁，双颊涨红。

接着那些火山喷发一样的碎碎念就再一次不受控制地从他口中倾泻而出。他的语速快得像在开每分钟一英里的机车，而爆豪只能够捕捉到其中零散的只言片语。

“小胜……暗示同居……但是真的在调情？！我不能相——！我几乎觉得我在白日做梦……我不是在幻想对吧？哦，等等！我要去把我的国际任务做完！今天Ins上估计会炸开锅吧……因为那条短裤……是吗？”

“废久……废久。 **废久** ！”

绿谷立刻紧紧闭上了嘴，并重新将注意力集中到爆豪身上。他的脸色现在非常有趣。“你知道，在大多数的爱情片里，叫一个人闭嘴的方式就是吻他，对吧？你刚刚做了完全相反的事情。”

“所以，这一切都是真的对吗？”

“是啊，呆子。”爆豪证实道。

“那……那你能让我亲回来吗？”

他的期待是那样明确而不可忽视，因为紧张已经浸透了他僵硬身体的每一处。

“把你的蠢脸凑过来吧，就现在。”

爆豪把他拉低，进入了第二次接吻。

这一次他们的嘴唇纠缠得更厉害了，索求变得更加大胆，像是在探寻什么，又带着饥渴。爆豪把自己撑起来，一只手放在绿谷的后腰，另一只手则仍然抚触着他的后颈。爆豪的手指轻柔地摩挲对方的颈背，让他颤栗着为自己打开了牙关。

爆豪毫不犹豫地把舌头伸了进去。绿谷沉浸在这个吻中，发出轻轻的哼声。他稍微放松了攻势，去舔咬绿谷的下唇，牙齿轻轻拉扯又放开，接着他重新深入，去索取更多。

他放在绿谷背后的手从那人的T恤边缘下面探了进去，带有老茧的手指沿着绿谷的脊椎攀援而上，并最终停止在背部的弧线上，这样就能将绿谷再带得近一点，再近一点，压弯他的脊柱，好让他被彻底地摁在自己身上。

绿谷的手紧紧地抓住爆豪后背的衣服，用尽全力依附着他。当爆豪倾身上来，绿谷就不自觉尽可能地后仰，直到他的肩膀和后脑勺都轻轻地靠在墙上。

爆豪将绿谷紧锁在墙边，顺着他的嘴亲到下巴，再到耳根，一路都是细碎而轻柔的吻。“小胜……” 当爆豪将吻落到他颈肩连接处的时候，绿谷贴着对方的鬓角小声呜咽了起来。爆豪啃了一口绿谷的皮肤，后者瞬间缩到了他身下，轻轻地惊叫了一声。 “啊！”爆豪的唇贴着绿谷温暖的肌肤扬起了微笑，然后又像是在折磨人一样用各种各样蜻蜓点水的吻残忍对待着那片被他啃咬过的区域。

绿谷的手指深深搅进爆豪的发间，将他拉得更靠近自己。他像是发狂了一般将自己的屁股向上顶起，直接擦到了爆豪的胯间。绿谷因为这突然的碰撞 “嘶”地一声倒抽了口气。

接着道歉的话立刻就从他嘴里飞了出来。“真的对不起，小胜！我不知道我怎么了！我不是故意要那样的！”

爆豪完全没听他讲了什么，只是再次将嘴狠狠压在了绿谷的唇上，把自己的舌头伸到了对方的舌头下面来回扫荡。绿谷的呻吟淹没在交叠的唇间，激烈的舌吻像是持续了一生那样漫长。当爆豪退开时，绿谷看上去完全没喘过气, 有一点口水还挂在他那亮晶晶的泛着桃色的唇角。

爆豪沉溺在了眼前的景象中。

“我真的在努力不让自己现在就把你干到陷进床里。如果你也能克制一点我将感激不尽。”

“克制？”绿色的电光在绿谷的周身泛起, 火花跃过他的瞳眸，让他的头发微微立起。只一瞬间，就变成了爆豪仰面朝天，而绿谷跨在他身上还擒住他两只手腕的局面。“说得好像你有权力教我怎么克制似的，明明是你……”他笨拙地支吾着组织语言，“弄得我神魂颠倒*。”

爆豪将膝盖顶起，轻轻挤了下绿谷胯间的鼓胀。“如果你想，我可以让你其他地方也神魂颠倒。”

绿谷身上的绿色火花跳跃着熄灭了。他俯下身亲上了爆豪的嘴唇，试图主导这次的接吻。这个吻很笨拙，有点混乱，但也很炙热，令人喘息，以至于爆豪发现他竟然 **十分** 喜欢这个吻。

爆豪的吻是狂野而受控的，但绿谷的吻就他妈是一团乱麻。他的吻粘人而充满渴求，叫嚣着欲望，毫无经验却又出奇地淫荡下流。爆豪以前不是没和别人亲热过，但从来没有这么长时间，也没有做到这个地步过，对他来说那些一直是实验性的，而且总的来说都有点无趣。

但绿谷却是这幅样子，杂乱无章的吻，被汗水和体液浸湿而变得沉甸甸的短裤，他甚至还没有学会用鼻子呼吸……神啊，爆豪觉得他可以和这个傻瓜吻到海枯石烂天荒地老。

爆豪用指甲顺着绿谷的脊背一路划下，这令绿谷开始从喉间发出愉悦的声音，而爆豪百分百肯定这个人并没有意识到这点。

他又一次顶起膝盖去摩擦绿谷的裆部，然后一脸好笑地看着绿谷有些抱怨地嘤咛着停下了接吻。绿谷不断将胯往前推顶，主动去寻找着爆豪给他的摩擦。

突然，绿谷浑身战栗了起来。他整个人被快感击沉，撑在爆豪上方的手开始颤抖，弯曲，最后脱力趴在了爆豪身上。他把脸埋进爆豪的颈窝不断地喘息，努力找回正常的呼吸节奏。

爆豪为了揶揄绿谷，试图忽视掉（强压欲望的）自己目睹绿谷射在裤子里时痛苦难耐的心情。“你刚刚是射在裤子里了？”

绿谷的声音在他耳边响起，听上去很疲惫但也很满足。“我不知道你想从我这得到什么，小胜。我是个处男，我只是在自得其乐。你想让我撒谎说我讨厌做这件事吗？但我不讨厌。感觉真的很好，当时就觉得爽得不可思议。”他打了个哈欠，用鼻尖轻轻碰了碰爆豪，“现在也还是感觉很好。”

“废久，我不想打断你现在正享受着的贤者时间，但是我必须要去厕所解决一下我自己的问题，而你要在晚饭前把你的裤子内裤全给换掉。还有，我们可能得给房间除一下味。”

绿谷皱起了鼻子。“我讨厌你刚刚说的一切。”

爆豪嘲讽地笑了笑，想要将他从身上推开。“我觉得你继承的个性其实是One and Done (一步到位)。行了快起开这样我就可以……”

“可以什么？”光己站在房间门口，双手环胸，呲着牙笑得十分灿烂。

爆豪觉得自己俯视母亲的时候后颈在不断冒冷汗。绿谷一动不动，好像完全不知道现在的事态似的。他闭着眼，身体瘫软，一副任凭摆布的样子。

“上卫生间。”爆豪终于开口回复他母亲的问题，“我想解手，但这个粘人的蠢货实在太困了，困到没办法动。”他从绿谷身下钻出去，坐在床沿，弓着腰想要隐藏自己股间可疑的鼓起不让母亲看见。他拉过毯子给绿谷盖上，很明显这个人已经不省人事了。“你需要什么吗？”爆豪问道，希望他母亲能够理解自己的暗示然后离开，这样他就不用支着小帐篷从她跟前出去了。

“我只是过来告诉你们晚饭十分钟后就好，不过假如你们需要二十分钟的话那你们可以不用来帮忙布置餐桌。”在这副微笑之下她绝对已经在内心哈哈大笑了。

“那真是太感谢了！现在您可以走了！”

光己窃笑了一下，走开了。




爆豪在卫生间里稍微冷静下来之后叫醒了绿谷，相当于让他打了十分钟的盹。绿谷在醒来的同时就开始抱怨腿间粘腻的感觉有多让他不适。

“我警告过你了。现在把自己收拾好。我可不想一个人出去接受我妈那双魔鬼之眼的审视。”

绿谷擦掉眼角的眼屎。“可是你和你妈妈有着一样的眼睛。”

“现在赶紧他妈的去厕所永远别再说那种狗屎话！”

他们收拾好然后把屋子里喷满空气清新剂，到餐桌边的时候家长们正好坐下来在给自己盛菜。两人就座以后绿谷的眼睛突然亮了起来。他看向他母亲兴奋地问道：“炸猪排饭？”

引子点点头。“你最喜欢吃的！幸好我知道你要过来，这样我才有时间把所有东西买齐。”她笑容满面地看向爆豪，无声地感谢他事先打了招呼。“想吃多少吃多少哦。”

绿谷给自己的碗里盛猪排饭，而爆豪则盛着作为辅菜的毛豆耐心地等在一旁。

“所以，出久，”光己用筷子夹起一撮饭，“你为什么把裤子换了？”

爆豪和绿谷手里的勺子同时掉了下来。“噢！”引子吃惊地说，“你说得对，我都没注意到。是脏了吗？”

“我……呃……我打了个盹，然后我房间里有点热，我就醒了，然后发现在我睡昏过去那段时间我出了不少汗，那让我不太舒服。”

嗯，很流畅。

“那真奇怪。你房间的空调用不了吗？”引子担心地问道。

光己摆摆手打消了她的担忧，“噢，那可能是因为他们俩是挨在一起睡的，就像是挤在同一张地毯上的两只小虫一样紧紧蜷在一起。”

引子将手轻放在自家儿子的手上。“太好了！真高兴看见你们俩关系越来越好。”

爆豪捡起之前掉落的用来盛猪排饭的勺子，然后递给绿谷用来盛毛豆的那只。那张雀斑脸上的绿色眸子向上翻起瞪着他。爆豪见状俯下身对绿谷耳语，“怎么了？”

绿谷小声地回答道，“我还没用完呢。” 他不高兴地撅起嘴。

“你需要多吃点蔬菜。不能只吃淀粉和蛋白质。”爆豪给自己盛了足够多的主菜。他把勺子放回原位然后喝了口水。

他母亲的声音将爆豪的注意力吸引到了家长们的谈话上，“是啊，我们两家孩子关系是真的好。同居，一起打盹，还在晚餐前换裤子。”

爆豪窒息了。

引子天真地歪着头问，“最后一点和他们关系好有什么关系吗？”

爆豪勝在餐桌的另一头清了清嗓子，道了声失陪就起身去了洗手间。这边的光己摇了摇手指，“你这不行啊，引子！你不能这么信任他俩！你可是养育了一个健康的儿子，你应该了解得更清楚的，像他们在关上房门以后会做的一些事。”

引子开始看起来很疑惑，但不久就像是意识到什么一样，她转向绿谷，“噢，出久，如果你在跟胜己打闹的时候把裤子扯破了，你可以告诉我啊！我不会因为你想让我帮忙缝好它就生气的。”

光己转了个身背向餐桌，她的肩膀因为憋笑而颤抖着。

行吧。这女人作妖也不是一天两天了。爆豪把手机从衣服口袋里掏出来，给他母亲发了一条信息过去。

**_我怎么就没在餐桌上问问你那操蛋的性生活怎么样呢？_ **

他看着她发现手机震动然后停下正在吃饭的手去查看讯息。她的回信快得令人发指。

**_自从你搬出去以后变得可好了。我们完全不用压抑声音了呢！_ **

爆豪气得一下子从座位上站起来，显得十分唐突。绿谷母子被这突然的动静吓了一跳。光己继续吃着自己的饭，没有要停下的意思，“我先失陪一会儿。”爆豪沿着走廊出去，遇到了在去洗手间路上的父亲。他抓住他父亲的肩膀正颜厉色地看着对方的眼睛，“你必须得对那个疯女人做点什么才行。”

爆豪胜看着他儿子愉快地笑了起来。“是什么让你觉得我有那种能力？”说完这话他就继续沿着走廊离开了。

*原文是blew my mind，如字面意思就是被搞到魂都飞了。然后后面勝的台词是“I can blow something else for you.” 就你懂的…荤段子骚话大家自行意会（草）。


End file.
